The Moonlight's Control
by Dark Litle
Summary: Usa goes for a walk, who knows what could happen when the moon is full (HP/SM) Chapter 2 now up!
1. Teaser

This is a HP/SM fanfic, and I have not clue what made me want to write it. This is just a really, really small teaser. I'm already starting on the next chapter, tell me if I should continue! Please review, I already know the pairings, but I refuse to tell, you have to read to find out!  
  
Usagi had made the unwise choice of taking a walk. Now, why would a walk be so unwise? Because it was night, but not just any night, but the night of the full moon, but that was the reason she had decided to go on the walk.  
  
**~~~**~~~~~~**~~~**Usagi's point of View**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
This was a very different place. I can't believe my parents had moved here. But this place had pulled me from my cruel destiny. Destiny.  
  
My mother is a witch and my father is a wizard, Sammy is a wizard too. But me, I'm what my parents call a Squib. I showed no magic potential; I guess they didn't know about what I did at night. Tonight, something had drawn me outside; more so, was a call chill that lined my spine. I knew in my heart, my life was about to change forever.  
  
What did you think? REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

The Moon Light Control  
  
By: Dark Litle  
  
Disclaimer: I have never tried to claim Harry Potter or Sailor Moon as my creation and it shall remain that way. I wrote this fanfic with no intent on making money, nor do I hope to gain anything other than hopefully praise from it's readers.  
  
I'll accept flames, praise, suggestions, and anything else you send give me. My only reason for writing this fanfic was it kept flying around in my mind and kept bugging me. Chapters are going to be short, but the shorter they are, the sooner there will be more! ENJOY!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
/Werewolf (I'm think whatever they spoke on the moon)/(like a mind link too)  
  
Usagi felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and felt her forehead burn softly. She froze, hearing a loud howl like a wolfs, 'Get a grip, Usagi, what are the chances it's a werewolf.' Said a voice very much like Rei's told her. 'It is the full moon. . . And Mom and Dad did say that werewolves were real, also, what else could make that sound and make me react like this and—' She was cut off by something running through the trees, charging at her. She turned to it head on and yelled the first thing that came to mind . . . "STOP!"  
  
Now, we're not going to go into how stupid she must have looked and sounded, because that would take forever; also, no matter how stupid she looked or sounded, it worked. The wolf like creature stopped dead in it tracks and stared at her. She chuckled weakly at her success, "Um, sit?" The wolf like creature did as it was told. It slowly drug it's butt across the soft grass and finally sat in front of her, an arm's length away. She reached out and timidly pet it's head.   
  
It gave a bark like a puppy and sat up. /Who are you? What connection do you hold to the moon?/ It asked inside her mind. It sounded boyish and young.  
  
/I'm the protector of the moon and Serenity/ She thought, hoping it knew what she said, /But you can call me Usa-chan or Usagi-chan. Are you really a werewolf? Can I pet you?/  
  
/Yes, I am a cursed one. I would like it very much if you pet me/  
  
She got on her knees and began to pet its soft fur. She heard faint hoof beats, /Do you have a name?/  
  
/I can't remember right now, my mind is too far gone/  
  
They both looked up as a dog and stag entered the clearing they were in. The werewolf looked up at the animals and seemed to sense Usagi's surprise and slight fear and bared it teeth and growled. Usagi calmed down quickly, "Shh, it's okay. It's alright." She said quietly.  
  
A small mouse scurried down off the dog's back and the three animals became humans, young men or teenagers about Usagi's age. "How . . ."  
  
The one that had changed from the dog asked, confused. The werewolf growled slightly at him and would have attacked had it not been a gently hand on it's muzzle, "Hush, child of the moon." She said. "I'm not afraid, please do not attack them."  
  
/Are you sure? If you are afraid, tell me, and I will attack, no one shall harm you while I am here/  
  
/Thank you, child on the moon, I am grateful for your protection/  
  
The teenagers sat down and stared at the girl and the wolf, watching her pet the wolf with no fear. Hours must have passed like that, because the moon dipped below the horizon. The werewolf took several steps back and began a painful change into a human, "Moony!" Yelled the three boys, all concern about their friend. The werewolf looked at them with it's golden eyes before those eyes a soft brown.  
  
Normally, Usagi would have been amazed with the transformation, but it was over shadowed by the fact that the once werewolf was a teenage boy and was entirely nude . . .  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~End Story~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Heehee, I couldn't help myself, it was too easy! Okay, so, what do you think? Any guesses on the pairings? More so, how will the guys react to our Bunny? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! *snickers* Again, couldn't help myself . . . 


	3. Chapter Two

The Moonlight's Control  
  
By: Dark Litle  
  
Disclaimer: I have never tried to claim Harry Potter or Sailor Moon as my creation and it shall remain that way. I wrote this fanfic with no intent on making money, nor do I hope to gain anything other than hopefully praise from it's readers.  
  
I'll accept flames, praise, suggestions, and anything else you send give me. I will try to make all my chapter at least 1000 words from now on! ENJOY!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*Chapter Two*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Usagi quickly turned around, cheeks bright red, "I am soooo sorry! I didn't, I mean, I hadn't…" She trailed off, "I didn't see *anything*. Umm, do you even have clothes?"  
  
Remus shook his head, "Not with me, no."  
  
"How far are you from your clothes?" Usagi asked, gulping.  
  
"We're at least five miles away."(AN: yes, I know that they don't use miles outside the USA, but I don't want to have to figure it out, sorry!) James said, thoughtfully.  
  
"My house is like a quarter of a mile from here, do you want to borrow some clothes…. I think I have some of Haruka's old clothes—" She paused, swallowing a hard lump. Thinking about one of her friends made her want to cry, "Or maybe my brother's or some of my dad's older clothes…" She trailed off, then with her eyes closed tight and a silly grin of her face, "Or we could play dollies…" She giggled as two of them made strangled sound. "Just kidding! The faster we go, the sooner we can get you dressed." She turned around while opening her eyes; she led them to her rather large home. Usagi's mother and father had decided early on that they would buy a large house (near the size of a mansion) so all of Usagi and Shingo's friends could come over. Usagi had told them only after they bought the house about her friends' deaths.  
  
Ami; sweet, smart Ami had been reading a book while walking down the street and had crossed when a car ran a red light and hit her. She died on impact. Rei; the pyro, had been sweeping and had fallen down the stairs, breaking her neck. She died the minute she stopped tumbling down the stair. Makoto; the strong, cooking Amazon, had been attacked by a street gang and shot twice in the heart, it didn't take long for her die, though it had been painful. Minako; the goddess of love had been murdered by an ex-boyfriend; he had killed her for 'whoring around' though in truth she was still a virgin.  
  
Hotaru; poor, sickly Hotaru had gotten sick for the last time; she hadn't been able to recover. Michiru; the graceful, artistic mermaid, had died in the most confusing way, she had drowned. No one could figure out how, she just did. Haruka; quickest cross-dresser (AN: She was! I can't call her a tomboy, they're usually are slightly feminine) ever known, had died when her motorcycle had driven off the road so not to hit a little boy retrieving his ball. Setsuna hadn't really died, at least that no one knew of, instead, she had just disappeared, so she could be dead or alive. And Mamoru, he… He had been in a car accident; it was the saddest thing, he died on the same road his parents died.  
  
She sighed softly, knowing none of these stories were true, for the truth was, that they had died against Galaxia (AN: Is that the right spelling?), and they would never come back. Chibi-Usagi would never come back, she was gone, just like the rest of the scouts, because Mamoru was dead, so she would never come back. Usagi's mind flew around and her eyes widened, "No." She whispered, throat tightening, "It can't be…"  
  
"What cant' be?" Sirius asked, wondering why she had whispered that. They had walked about an eighth of a mile, so they were already half way to her house.  
  
"Nothing." She said, body trembling, "Um, I just remember what day it was."  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked, "What is today?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'd rather not talk about it." She said quietly.  
  
Remus nodded, "May I ask, why did I as a werewolf not attack you?"  
  
"You don't you remember?" She asked, not looking back. "I am protector of the Moon." She didn't tell him or any of them about her being a princess.  
  
"Will you tell us more when we get to your house?" Asked Remus asked, curious.  
  
"Sure." Usagi said, then froze, "Um, what are all your names?"  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus told her.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew (AN: Is that the right spelling too?)." Said the smallest of them all, the mousy one.  
  
"James Potter, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Sirius Black." He walked beside her and took her hand gently and planted a small kiss on it, "And what is you name, beautiful?"  
  
She tugged her hand roughly from his grasp, "Usagi Tsukino." She said, voice cool. "It nice to meet you, some more than others." She glared angrily at Sirius, "We're close to my house." She said, walking faster.  
  
They walked faster, and very large house came into view. Usagi sighed in relief and unlocked the door, smiling. She ran to one of the towel closet and grabbed an over size beach towel, "Here, put this around you waist while I found Haruka's old uniform, it should be in my closet in a box…" She trailed off, walking to her room.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Usagi's PoV~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
I went to my room, trying to find the box clearly marked 'Friend's Stuff'. Most of it was stuff of the Sailor Senshis'(AN: Does that look right?!) that their families gave me(or she had taken in the case of Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna). Ami's glasses and school uniform, Rei's shrine maiden robes, many of Makoto's things (lots of her cooking stuff was now in the kitchen, where it should be), Minako's red hair bow, Hotaru's favorite outfit and a lamp (which was at her bedside table currently), Michiru's violin and Mugan(is that right?!) uniform, Haruka's Mugan uniform and her yellow car had been brought over to England, Setsuna's suit, Mamoru's ugly green blazer and a dried rose, and of course, Chibi-Usagi's Luna-Ball.   
  
I also had other stuff of the senshis', but all of were that of the Sailors life, not their real lives. Their pens, weapon, and Ami's computer were among those things.  
  
I grabbed Haruka's uniform and a pair of rather large boxers hurried to where the others were sitting in the living room, "Follow me, I show you to a bathroom…" I said, my voice quiet. He quickly changed and came out, showing his friends. It fit him perfectly, except for the chest where it was a little lose, "Um, it looks like it fits except for the chest." I said, smiling softly at a personal joke, "But I'm not surprised since it was tailored for Haruka."  
  
"Did he have a large chest or something?" James asked, glancing at me.  
  
"He? Oh no, you must understand, Haruka was a woman, she was a cross dresser."  
  
"Cross dresser?" Sirius asked, eyeing his friend.  
  
"Yes, she was." (AN: Does any one know why she was a cross-dresser, I think it had something to do with racecar driving, but I'm not sure…) I said, voice quiet and a smile touching my lips, "I was surprised when I found out, especially since barely minutes before my friends and I had been flirting with her." I giggle softly, "I miss those times…"  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say. The phone ringing broke the silence.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Chapter End~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
So… What do you think? Do you like? If you do (or if you don't) will you please review? I don't care if they're flames, I just want to see what people think!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Sailor Ronin Usa-Chan – Yeah, I don't know what you mean, can you tell me? Also, I noticed my use of Sammy not Shingo after I uploaded and it was on the site, I decided I would be lazy and not change it. *Flushes* I know, my 'teaser' was kind of pathetic. Glad you think it's original, I'm sick of all the fics being nearly all the same, so I'm really trying to break away from that!  
  
Blood Rose007 – Trust me, I have all summer, and all I have to do is read two books (HOW DARE THEY GIVE ME HOMEWORK, I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED HIGH SCHOOL!) and I never go anywhere, so I am on my computer none stop during the day, AND HERE IS MY NEWEST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Fellow – Hopefully you find this chapter to your liking, am I keeping up the good work? *Grins*  
  
DaughterofDeath – *does a little dance* I've got this chapter out, are you of the happiness?  
  
Tanya Dinocrisis01 – YOU GUESSED IT! That it's, Usagi/Remus romance, they're so rare, it's been almost every one except maybe Peter (who I hate and will never be put with Usagi) and James. Glad to see you're happy about this pairing, I've more ideas of how Usagi and Remus can know each other, some which have them brother and sister (dumb idea, yes, boring idea, no!)  
  
x-silver-saffire-x – Yep, this is during the Marauders time (as said above) THANK YOU!  
  
InvisibleRain – Yep, as you find out during this chapter. Glad you love it!  
  
SailorPrincess01 – Sorry, if your boyfriend does try to kill you… *jumps out with a sword and armor* I shall protect you, 'cause I can't have one of my reviewers dying, right?  
  
LadyKatherine16 – You can imagine it? *sighs in relief* So I'm not the only one? *Blushes* I put that in for a bit of humor… Thanks for the offer, I won't forget it! Thanks! And you find out why she's a squib in one of the next few chapters, maybe after this one or after that one…  
  
Ancient-Legend – Yep, like I said to Tanya Dinocrisis01, they're so under done!  
  
Golden Fire Phoenix – Me too, almost all the HP/SM fics are during Harry's time, and I'm just sick of them. That 'tis why I wrote this fic, also, after reading the Order of the Phoenix, you find out how they really acted, so that was a real eye opener and I'm trying to fit that into this fic.  
  
Oracale – You're just going to have to wait and see, huh?  
  
Vanna Maxwell – Glad you love it! Well, you get what you want, 'cause it's going to be a Usa/Remus romance!  
  
'Kay, also, I now except anonymous reviews (I didn't turn it off), sorry if that bugged anyone! 


End file.
